All in the Family
by MikeJaffa
Summary: My take on the same plot InsukyeYash and I are writing stories from: Meg and Jo ask Kyo to be their baby daddy
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: All in the Family

AUTHOR: MikeJaffa

SYNOPIS: My take on the same plot InsukyeYash and I are writing stories from: Meg and Jo ask Kyo to be their baby daddy

DISCLAIMER: Gonzo owns Burst Angel, and I am making no money off this.

"It's too damned quiet," Sei said, rustling Kyohei's hair and rubbing his back.

"Don't jinx it," Kyo murmured. They were lying under a comforter on an air mattress on the floor of Sei's room on the trailer, Kyo stripped to his shorts and Sei in a strapless bra and panties; the only light came from a small candle on her desk. What she called "cuddle time" had accidentally started months ago and had evolved into something they did two or three times a month. Their first time intentionally doing it, using Meg and Jo's bed while Meg and Jo were out, had ended in disaster when they had fallen asleep and Amy had decided to awaken them by blasting a horn right over their ears. Sei had promptly bought the air mattress - her bed wasn't big enough for them, she argued - and a comforter and some pillows. And so had begun this sexy sexless ritual of snuggling and trading backrubs, with a few kisses thrown in here and there. And it wasn't unusual for Sei to complain abut the revolving door boyfriends she had with Kyo being "just a friend" … as if "friendship" normally included snuggling with a beautiful woman who talked about you like a lover and went through lovers like shoes.

But lying next to Sei - even if it was questionable if what they did counted as foreplay - was something Kyo looked forward to once Sei started dropping hints she needed a "cuddle session," and he'd learned to live with the extra 20,000 Yen.

He'd resisted at first. 'I feel like a prostitute,' he'd protested.

'It's not prostitution if there's no penetration,' Sei countered. 'So don't think of it as me paying you for anything. It's just our thing.'

And so Kyo found himself lying in Sei's arms, his head on her breast. Not a bad 'thing,' but still somewhat strange.

Sei said, "Whatever. You still going home?"

"Yeah."

"You can spend the night with me anytime you want; I don't-"

There was a quite knock on the door. Meg's voice called, "Guys? Can I come in?"

"Sure," Sei said.

The door slid open. "Hi," Meg said. She was unusually friendly, where she normally teased Kyo and Sei about their … arrangements. "Don't get up," Meg added as she and Jo sat on Sei's bed.

"What is it?" Sei asked.

Meg held Jo's hand and took a deep breath. "Right. Well, Kyo, this is going to concern you. Intimately. Well, not THAT kid of intimately, just one-stepped removed from-"

"Meg?" Kyo said.

"Kyo?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well…Jo and I have talked about it and we've decided we're going to have a baby."

"Oh," Kyo said. "Congratulations. Uh, who's the-"

"Well," Meg said, "I'm going to be the mommy. But we need a daddy. Or at least, genetically. We need a daddy's stuff, though we don't necessarily need-"

"Kyohei," Jo broke in, "we'd like you to donate some sperm that I can inject into Meg."

Meg said tartly, "Thank you, Jo, I was getting to it."

Still lying on Sei's chest, one of her hands lazily rustling his hair, Kyo said, "What?"

Jo started, "You'd have to masturbate into a-"

"Yes, Jo, I figured that part out but…this isn't a joke, right?"

Meg and Jo shook their heads.

"Ok," Kyo said. "Next question: Why me?"

Meg said, "Because we don't want it to be a stranger. We want to be someone we trust. And in spite of all the teasing, we like you. Hell, we hassle you because we like you-"

"You'll have to explain that sometime, Meg."

"Be glad to, Kyo. But anyway, we like you, trust you, and you are already part of our little family. We've made up our minds. We want you to be our baby daddy."

"Ok, Meg, but one question: Why does Jo have to inject it? Why can't I, uh?"

"Kyo. Don't be ridiculous. Jo and I love you, but we don't want to have sex with you."

"So you want my sperm, just not the rest of me."

"Right."

"And I help you make a baby without actually making the baby."

"Yes."

"And this makes sense to you."

"Of course."

Kyo sighed. "Can I think about it for a couple of days?"

"Sure. But not too long. Later!"

Jo and Meg jogged out of the room, sliding the door shut behind them.

Sei said, "That was weird."

"It was," Kyo said. "But you know what the weirdest part is?"

"What?"

"I'd think it was weird compared to everything else."

"What do you mean?"

"I- Never mind."


	2. Chapter 2

"Dad, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course, Kyohei. What is it?"

"It's about two of the girls. Can you listen with an open mind?"

"Sure."

They sat at the kitchen table, and Kyo told his dad about Meg's request to be a sperm donor (leaving out that he'd been snuggling with Sei at the time). Kyo had been reluctant to tell his father. Dad had never supported his dream of becoming a patissier, and had no love for Sei or the girls. But he'd gone back and forth over the issue for two days and hadn't been able to make up his mind.

"So…" Dad said. "You're not actually going to be in bed with them? So how do they intend to do that?"

"I looked that up. Lesbians can get these syringes designed for it."

"I see. And are they going to expect you to support this kid?"

"I don't know. I doubt it."

"Why couldn't they go to a sperm bank?"

"They said they wanted it to be someone they could trust."

"Hmm." He thought for a moment. "What are your feelings about this?"

"I don't know. I never saw this coming. I'm flattered and part of me wants to do it. But another part is saying, 'what the heck!?' I'm not sure which part to listen to."

"It is a big decision. Let's face it, Kyo: Meg asked you to father her baby. Period. Her and Jo being … involved doesn't change that. It's not something taken on lightly…but at the same time, there's nothing like looking at a little bundle of life and realizing, 'there's part of me in that.'

"It's your decision, Son. I won't tell you what to do. So the question comes to this: What will you regret more? Will you go through with it and wish you hadn't done it? Or will you refuse and spend the rest of your life bemoaning the opportunity you passed up?"

Mr. Tachibana stood up. "Don't tell your mother. I'll do that. And believe it or not, I will back whatever you decide to do."

"Thanks, Dad."

/

/

Kyohei slept fitfully. He woke before sunrise and went out onto the small balcony outside his room and watched the sun come up.

There were a million reasons NOT to do it; Dad had touched on some of them, and Kyo had thought of more. But he kept coming back to what it must have taken for Meg to admit to having any positive attitude towards him, given how often she and Amy had given him a hard time (Sei never did and Jo became a lump when not intending to kill someone). And given their lives, what were Meg and Jo's prospects for having kids if they didn't turn to him for help?

But the time the sun had risen above the Tokyo skyline, he'd made his decision.

He flipped open his cell phone and dialed Meg's number. He was surprised when she answered on the first ring. "What are you doing up this early?"

"Really weird job; only…" Meg yawned. "….huwaahh…just got done."

"Define 'weird.'"

"Bodyguards to a mime. For starters."

"That's weird."

"Yep. The monster was a relief. Or was it a cybot? I'm so tired, I can't tell. So, what's…" Meg yawned again. "…sorry… up? You might as well tell me now."

"I've thought it over, and I'm going to do it."

"Great!" Meg's voice brightened. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Kyo! Jo, Kyo says he'll…Jo?…Already out cold. Never mind. I'll start making arrangements, and we'll talk more Thursday night."

"Ok, Meg." And he thought: '"Arrangements"?'

/

/

The next few night, not a word was mentioned about Kyo…assisting… Meg and Jo. He began to wonder if they'd forgot the idea.

He should have known better.

On Thursday, once he started dinner cooking, Meg convened a meeting around the kitchen table.

Meg was practically jumping for joy. She said, "Ok, Kyo, everything is set for tomorrow night. Now it's a nice restaurant, so I want you to wear a suit-"

"Restaurant?"

"You're going to be pretty intimately involved in our lives," Meg explained, "so of course, Jo and I will take you out for dinner and a movie. Before we come back here."

"Where I do the wild thing into a cup so Jo can inject it into you."

"Right."

"Which I am not going to see."

"No. But you're welcome to hang out and we'll tell you how it went."

"So, let me get this straight, Meg: I am going to donate some sperm tomorrow night, and you are turning this into some sort of date."

"Of course, Kyohei."

"And this makes sense to you."

"Why shouldn't it?"

Kyo shifted his gaze to Jo for help.

"Don't look at me," Jo said. "This is her gig."

"Thanks, Jo. So, what time, Meg?"

"7:30. And wear a real tie, no clip on."

Sei said, "Get me the suit before noon, and I'll have it cleaned and pressed in time. Of course, I'll compensate you for your time."

"Thanks, Sei."

"You all right, Kyo?"

"Considering that I feel like I'm being put out to stud, yes, Sei, I'm fine."

Meg said, "You are not being put out to stud, Kyo, because we're keeping you."

"Thanks, Meg. That makes it all better."

"You're welcome." Meg smiled, reached across the table, and pinched his cheek. "Come on, cheer up, Baby Daddy! It's not like we're going to go all black widow and kill you. You get to help two babes make a baby. What's wrong with that?"

Kyo let himself smile. "Nothing if you put it that way."

Amy made a face. "For this I logged out of World of Warcraft."


	3. Chapter 3

Kyo's phone rang just as he was adjusting his tie.

It was Meg. "Cab's about five minutes out, Baby Daddy. Hope you're ready."

"I should be downstairs by the time you get here."

"'Should'?"

"My folks are here."

"Well, do the best you can."

Of course, Mom and Dad were at the bottom of the stairs.

Mom didn't mince words. "I don't think you should go, Dear. I don't trust these girls. They've been nothing but trouble since you met them."

Kyo started to speak, then thought it over and started again. "Ok, Mom. Fine. Meg just called and said their cab is almost here. So why don't you and Dad wait outside for them? And YOU tell them I won't do it. I wouldn't worry too much. They're taking a cab so they shouldn't be heavily armed…theoretically. Even though they really want this baby, I'm sure they'll understand you putting a stop to it." He smiled. "Please. Wait outside. I insist."

His parents exchanged glances. Then Dad said, "Are you sure about this?"

"No. But I'm going. I have no idea how long this will take, so don't wait up."

Kyo got to the curb just as the cab pulled up. Meg and Jo were dressed to the nines: Meg had a red dress and a fur wrap; Jo wore a simple white dress and a matching purse (which bulged with what Kyo assumed was a small handgun. 'That girl must feel naked if she's not packing heat,' Kyo thought).

Meg sat between Kyo and Jo, practically floating. "I will never be able to thank you enough, Kyo. Never, ever, ever, ever."

Kyo hoped there would be no discussion of this publicly, but he knew how his luck ran, so he was not surprised when the cab driver had to open his mouth. "Special occasion?" he asked.

"Very," Meg said. "Kyo is donating some sperm so Jo and I can have a baby."

Kyo let his head flop back onto the seat. "Please don't let me run into anyone I know," he murmured., "please don't let me run into-"

"Oh, stop," Meg snapped (at least she didn't elbow him in the ribs). "It'll be fine."

The cab driver didn't shut up. "I've heard about lesbians doing that. So…what, he agreed and you're celebrating it? You going to do this at a clinic?"

Meg shook her head. "Nope. We can do it ourselves; I ordered what we need online. Sperm only lives about an hour outside the human body. So after Kyo masturbates into a cup, Jo will use this special syringe to inject it, but before she does that we still have to-"

Kyo and Jo chorused: "MEG!"

"Fine," Meg said. "Short version is it has to be done all at once, and since Kyo is making himself a big part of our lives, we're treating him."

Mercifully, the cab driver stayed away from the subject for the rest of the ride. They were eating in one of the Ginza's mid-range restaurants. Although Kyo would never admit it out loud, he was starting to relax and enjoy being with the girls. 'As long as I don't run into anyone I know,' he thought, 'this will be oh-'

"Kyohei?"

'-kaaayy….I just jinxed it, didn't I?'

Azumi Kazami, the girl in Kyohei's team at the cooking school, smiled as she came over to the table. "I thought I recognized you," she said. "And Meg and…Jo, is it? I thought I remembered you."

Jo smiled. "How are you doing, Azumi? Recover from the, uh, traffic accident?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess."

Kyo asked, "What are you doing here?"

"My cousin is in town," she explained. "My family is treating him. What about you guys? Special occasion?"

Meg smiled broadly. "Very. Kyo is going to help Jo and me make a baby."

"Oh." Azumi held her smile, but the tiniest edge crept into her voice. "I see. Well…"

Kyo realized what Azumi was thinking and leapt to his feet. "No, 'Zumi, it's not like that-"

"No, Kyo, no, I understand. They're beautiful and…and it's exciting over there - boys just go for sex and danger-"

"No, wait a minute-"

"It's all right, Kyo." Her face almost broke as she smiled. "You enjoy yourself. I'll see you Monday." The way she hurried away did not invite him to go after her.

Kyo sank back into his chair. "Jo, why don't you just shoot me in the head?"

"Because Sei would kill me," Jo answered.

Meg nodded. "Seriously, Kyo. Sei has said in no uncertain terms that we really will be dead meat if we ever hurt you." She smiled. "So sometimes it's good when the boss has a crush on you."

Kyo rested his chin on one hand. "Yeah, I guess."

/

/

Kyohei didn't like romantic comedies, but as Meg had picked it, he had no choice but to suffer through it. Meg sat between Kyo and Jo. She snuggled with Jo and sent him to get snacks from the concession stand. When he excused himself to go to the bathroom, Meg chirped, "Don't be too long, Baby Daddy!"

He heard some conversation from people in the row behind as he left, but fortunately, he didn't recognize any voices.

When he got back, Meg grinned at him. "I told the lady behind us what we were doing, and she said we were training you to be a good husband for somebody. I didn't think about that, but it means you're getting a useful skill out of this." She squeezed his arm. "So cheer up!"

Kyo managed to smile. "Ok, Meg."

/

/

Back in the trailer, Meg handed Kyo a stack of porno magazines and the specimen cup she had ordered online. "Jo and I will be waiting to help you if you need it." (Sei's back stiffened slightly at that.)

"What do-" Kyo started. "No, Meg, I think I've got this."

"Sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

(Sei relaxed.)

By the time Meg had gone into her room and changed into a red bathrobe, Kyo still wasn't done, Jo, Amy and Sei still waiting outside the bathroom..

Meg frowned. "Is he still at it?"

"As far as we know," Jo said.

"But he's a young guy," Meg said. "He shouldn't have problems getting it…I should check." She knocked on the bathroom door. "Kyo?" She slid the door open a crack. "Kyo? You doing ok in there-" She broke off.

"Yes!" Kyo's voice came back. "Do you mind?"

Meg looked off into space for an instant. Then she motioned to Jo and whispered, "You have to see this!"

Jo peeked. "Wow-"

"HEY!" The door got yanked out of Meg's hands and slammed shut.

Meg turned to Sei. "Seeeeiiiii. You've been holding out on us, girlfriend. I guess now we know what 'cuddle time' is really all about."

Sei roled her eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you - oh, never mind."

A couple of minutes later, they heard grunts and muffled words through the wall. A minute later the door slid open, and Kyo came out with the specimen cup. "Here ya go."

Jo carefully took the cup from Kyo and retreated to her and Meg's room.

Meg gave him a hug. "Thank you, Baby Daddy, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She kissed him on the cheek, bounced after Jo, and their door slid shut.

Kyo leaned against the wall and blew out a stream of air.

Sei said, "You look like you could use some cuddle time."

"Actually, Sei, I was thinking of taking you up on your invitation to stay the night."

Sei smiled. "I've already got everything set up in my room."

/

/

Kyo stripped to his underwear in record time. He settled onto Sei's chest, kissing her breasts a few times before relaxing on her. The only light came from her phone as she checked her messages. Then the phone blinked off and Sei folded her arms around him. "That was a very brave and generous thing you did, Kyo."

"Thanks, Sei."

"And you did it without actually getting into bed with them." A slight edge entered her voice.

Kyo smiled. "Somehow, I don't want to be in bed with them." He felt Sei relax.

There was a knock on the door; Meg called, "Kyo? Got a minute?"

"Sure, Meg."

Meg slid the door open; Jo held back at the door as Meg tiptoed over to Kyo and Sei.

Meg crouched down and held up a small box. She smiled. "Home bioscan shows it took. Thank you." She planted a kiss on Kyo's cheek. "I was worried whether this would work. Now that I know we can pull this off, I'll be more relaxed next time."

"'Next time'?" Kyo asked.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? Jo and I are going to have a large family."

Meg turned and bounded out of the room. Jo lingered in the door, looked Kyo in the eye, and shrugged. Then she slid the door shut.

Sei ran her fingers through his hair. "Y'know what, Kyo? I think maybe your life is a little screwed up."

"Thanks, Sei."


	4. Chapter 4

**… PARIS, FRANCE - FIVE YEARS LATER ….**

"So, Meg was what, two months pregnant when you were fired?" Azumi Kazami asked.

"Closer to six weeks," Kyohei said. He and Azumi were standing at a railing on a bridge over the Seine river. It was a sunny afternoon in early October. Kyo had agreed to let Azumi stay with him as she backpacked across Europe; and her green coat, wool sweater and scarf made her look very much the backpacker.

"And you never heard from them again?"

Kyo shook his head. "I didn't know anything was up. I'd stopped at the grocery store and driven to where I was supposed to meet them. When I saw the trailer was gone, I checked for messages, thinking they'd left one to tell me where to meet them. And I got Sei's message …." He trailed off.

"Kyo, you are too kind-hearted for your own good. After all that, after Sei used you as her cuddle buddy and Meg made you her stud, they just dumped you. I can't believe you weren't more pissed. You must really have been head-over-heels fro Sei."

"Surprised?"

"We always figured something was going on, though we didn't know. But between a Chinese mob princess and two …who-knows-what, I figured an ordinary girl like me didn't have a chance."

Kyo gawked. "Azumi, you weren't…"

She rubbed his shoulders. "Water under the bridge, old friend. I have no regrets." She smiled. "Besides, as cooks, we both have egos too big to allow us to have a working personal relationship." She turned serious again. "But we're talking about you."

Kyo shrugged. "If it was over, it was over. I was more depressed than angry. But I kept looking for her car after that. And then when RAPT blew up …." He trailed off.

"I know, I was surprised to find out they were terror-"

"They weren't, Azumi! Sei must have had a good reason."

"What?"

"I don't know. But it had to be good."

"Ok…but…Still, I can see why you were shook up - they were a huge part of your life for almost a year and then-"

"And they're not dead. They never found the bodies."

"I know, but-"

"Azumi…" Kyo's voice shook. "…I couldn't have kept at it. The only way I could keep at my studies and come to France was knowing -" he put his hand on his chest "- knowing in here that Sei is out there, somewhere, keeping an eye on me, waiting for the right time to come and get me again. It's all so pointless otherwise." He gestured at the view of the city. "I live and work in the most beautiful city in the world; I can see the Eiffel Tower from the restaurant. But it might as well be a pile of Leggo blocks for all I care. I've felt dead inside ever since I was fired, and sometimes I wonder why I bother with…living."

"Oh, Kyo…No…"

Kyo nodded. "I have to walk across this bridge every day to get to work, and the only reason I don't jump in the Seine is because I keep wondering, what if Sei calls after I jump?" A tear slid down his cheek. "I'm waiting for it, Azumi, waiting for Sei to call me and tell me she's got a friend loaning her a chateau, and asking me to come and cook for them."

"And you'd go."

"In a heartbeat. An army of Cybots couldn't keep me away."

"What would your boss think of that?"

Kyo looked out over the river. "I still love cooking, Azumi, but being a patissier isn't what I thought it would be. It's as much about connections and influence as it is skill. And the French automatically look down their noses at a non-French person trying to make it. I put up with it for a long time, blinded myself to it when I started sleeping with my boss' daughter, but….Sometimes, Azumi, I want to go back to Japan and start working at a fast food joint and forget all about pastries."

"No, Kyo, not after all you've done, not after all your hard work."

"Maybe, but it may be out of my hands. I was just sleeping with Marie for the sex and to keep working for her dad. But I wanted to make it as a patissier solely on my skill, not because of who I'm 'connected' to. I felt like I was selling myself, sleeping my way to the top, and I was starting to not respect myself. I finally reached the point where I couldn't live with myself anymore, so a few months ago, I told Marie the truth and moved out. She wasn't happy, to put it mildly; and since she has her dad wrapped around her finger, it's only a matter of time before I'm fired. Then…I don't know." He looked down at the river for a moment, then smiled up at his old classmate. "So what about you? Backpacking across Europe? How did that happen?"

"I ended up with the same doubts you had," she explained, "and as much as I love cooking, I wanted to be sure I wanted to do it professionally. Japan isn't France but it…it was more political than I thought. So I decided to take a year off and get my head on straight. I'd saved some money, a friend spotted me some, and I make a little more writing for a web site. In fact, technically, I'm on the job, writing a travel log. And I also get to catch up with an old friend. Which reminds me - thank you again for letting me crash at your place."

"No problem."

As they started walking along the bridge, Azumi added, "And I'm sure that wherever Sei is, she is keeping an eye on you and wants you to give whatever you're doing your best."

"I hope so, Azumi, I hope so."

/

/

Azumi stayed with Kyo for two more weeks, sleeping on the couch in his living room. Although he worked most nights, he was able to get one night off and take her up to the top of the Eiffel Tower. He said, "Took five years, but I finally took you on a date of sorts."

"Maybe. But I can't help but wonder if you really want Sei to be here?"

He chuckled. "Sei could get the whole thing closed off for a night. It would be just the two of us…and you didn't need to hear that."

"It's all right, Kyo."

The day she left, he walked her to the train station. As they waited, Azumi asked, "I'm curious about something, Kyo. You said if Sei called, you'd go running. But how much of that is out of nostalgia? You were pretty stressed out at the time. IF…hypothetically, that call came, you wouldn't want to make a mistake because you're looking back through rose-colored glasses."

"That's a good point but…No, Azumi, if it's one thing I remember, it's that in spite of everything, I wanted to be there. They had their moments. I didn't realize it until after I was fired, but I'm certain of it."

When her train pulled in, they said their goodbyes. Kyo watched the train leave, stared at the vacant track for a few minutes, then turned and left.

/

/

Kyo went to the restaurant directly from the train station, and surprised himself by being a few minutes early for his shift. But Marie was waiting for him. "Poppa wants to see you," she said coldly.

Kyo nodded and went to the office.

Mr. LaFontaine didn't waste any time. "Kyohei. Even though you are a good chef, and you have been like a son to me, there is no avoiding the economic downturn. I'm going to have to let you go. This is your two week notice."

Kyo nodded. 'Like I didn't see this coming,' he thought. But he decided that as long as it didn't matter anymore, he would play dumb. He said: "I'm surprised to hear you say that, sir. Didn't we hire a new waiter and a buss boy just the other day?"

"That was before I instituted a hiring freeze."

"I see."

"I am sorry, Kyohei. And I also regret I will be unable to help you find a new job…"

'And I'm sunk without your recommendation,' Kyo thought, hiding his reaction.

"…but I wish you the best of luck."

He managed to smile. "Thank you, sir."

Kyo started to turn away, but Mr. LaFontaine picked up a letter-sized envelope and said, "One more thing: This was delivered by messenger just before you arrived. I had to sign for it. I do not know what this is about, but I am not a post office. Tell your friends to respect that."

"I will."

In the changing room, Kyo inspected the envelope. It was addressed to him, care of the restaurant, with no return address. It felt light. He ripped it open and found a single piece of paper…

… and his jaw dropped and he dropped the envelope as he read:

'Desperately seeking a wonderful man to make fancy and delicious cuisine. Great Pay! Superb Working Conditions! First Come First Serve! We're waiting for you in Le Havre!'

Kyo felt himself smile even as tears streamed down his cheeks. He turned the flier over and there were two handwritten notes on the back of it:

'Couldn't swing the chateau, but I think you'll like what I've got. ~S'

'Hurry up, Kyo! I'm starving! ~A.'

He laughed. "So I guess I know who spotted Azumi her travel money," he said. "But how am I - wait a minute." He picked up the envelope, looked inside, and pulled out a ticket for the new MagLev train between Paris and Le Havre, good for any time - it would make the trip in twenty minutes.

Mr LaFontaine saw him leaving without having changed into his uniform. He came out of his office and called, "Kyohei, where are you going?"

"New job."

"Already!?"

"Actually, it's an old job; I don't think I ever really left."

"Yes, well…that's good. But you still have two weeks on the job here."

"In that case, Mr. LaFontaine, as they say in America, you can take this job and shove it."

LaFontaine's jaw dropped. Kyo turned and slapped Marie's butt as he walked by her and out through the dining room.

Out on the street, he saw the Eiffel Tower. He smiled as if he'd seen it for the first time. "Damn. Will you look at that?"

/

/

Kyo could barely keep his seat during the half hour ride to Le Havre. When he left the train station, a slab of beef in a suit and sunglasses (even thought it was night) was standing by a car. He called, "Kyohei Tachibana of the Love and Happy Culinary Design School?"

Kyo nodded.

"Get in, sir."

Kyo wasn't surprised when the car lifted off and flew over the city. But as it headed out over the water, his eyes fixed on the black ship anchored there. "What's that?" he asked.

"The *Elizabeth,* sir," Slab of Beef answered.

"What is it - a sub or an aircraft carrier?"

"It's a unique ship, sir. If you'll excuse me, I have to take us into land."

As they touched down, Kyo's eyes locked on the figure in the blue coat waiting on the edge of the landing pad. Kyo stumbled out of the car and approached her almost cautiously. Sei was as buxom as ever, and if anything, had become more beautiful with time.

Kyo paused a meter from her. He smiled but he was still choked up. "If this is a dream, I'll be pissed when I wake up."

Sei smiled. "Well, then," she said, drawing him into her arms, "then I'd best not waste any time." Kyo felt as though he'd been waiting a lifetime for her kiss as he welcomed her tongue into his mouth. He felt helpless in her arm and didn't mind it. 'She could ravish me right now and I wouldn't stop her,' he thought.

At length, she stopped kissing him and pressed her cheek against his. "That was so worth the wait."

"No chateau?" he teased.

"I didn't say there wasn't one," she said with a smile. "I couldn't get my friend to lend it to me. He said something about his insurance." She turned serious. "It's been too long, Kyo. I would have contacted you sooner if it had been safe to do so…and I didn't want to mess up your life in France…"

"That got messed up on its own; I'm not sorry to turn my back on it."

"Are you sure?"

"Whither thou goest, Sei. I'm not letting you out of my sight again."

"In that case, there's someone you have to meet."

She took Kyo's hand and led him into the *Elizabeth.* Amy, Meg, and Jo, were waiting for him, along with a five-year-old Japanese boy with a mop of red hair.

Amy was taller and had curly hair, 16 years old but still girlish. "You still smell like cake."

"And you still smell like a soldering iron." Kyo focused on the boy. "And who's this?"

"I'm Samuel Kyohei Gillespie," the kid said. "My moms say you're my dad, but you don't look like much."

Jo knelt next to the boy. "Don't let appearances deceive you, Sam. He's the toughest chef who ever slung a spatula. Depend on it." Jo turned to Kyo. "And he spends a lot of time near the kitchen. I think he's a chip off the old block."

Meg smiled. "Welcome home, Baby Daddy."

Kyo smiled back. "It's good to be home, Meg."

THE END


End file.
